Lost Pages
by SkeletonTree
Summary: A few journal entries from Sirius, James, Remus and Peter
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

This is the first in a small collection of diary entries, each written by Sirius, James, Remus and Peter at school.

* * *

The Seldom Used Journal of Sirius Black

_May 10, 1975_

Utterly bored. It's utterly ludicrous in fact. Peter's got a _date_. Yes, I know, 'unbelievable!' I hear you cry, journal, but it's true! He swanned out of the dorm about twenty minutes ago with the biggest, ugliest smug look smacked on his round little face. I know I shouldn't be so terrible about him, it's not his fault he looks like the back end of a Hippogriff.

It completely messes up the order of things, him skipping off to endulge in romantic.. activities. Whilst I sit here, writing about how pathetic I am whilst being entirely pathetic. I don't have a date. Admittedly, I could if I wanted to. I know what you're thinking, journal and I have to be honest.. I am a stud.

James and Remus went off to the library with some excuse about 'research'. I suspect James convinced Remus to go because he saw Lily Evans heading there after breakfast, not that Remus ever needs convincing to go to the library. I'm surprised he hasn't just married it yet. Bookworm.

I've run out of dungbombs again. I used the last of them on Tuesday in Charms when Snape was being a complete swot and showing up the class with his usual 'I'm-Clearly-Amazing' attitude. I'm surpised he can even see his wand with that enormous trunk of his. Whilst everyone was preoocupied with Snape's perfomance, I snuck a few onto his chair whilst he was stood up. The smell was horrendous of course, but it was worth it to see the look on his face. Totally livid. Haha! Remus thinks I ought to grow up but I think he's just old before his time.

I caught him in the common room yesterday evening. He was sat in the arm chair closest to the fire, head buried in the Daily Prophet, one leg crossed over the other wearing the most tatty, old wizard slippers I have ever seen. I enlightened him with this fact but he simply looked down at them with adoring pride. What's happening to the brave, valiant men of Gryffindor? I blame puperty and the influence of too many chats with Professor Slughorn. Remus may be awful at Potions but Sluggers' has also taken a shine to our little Moony. Must be the love for tweed.

I should probably get on with this Transfiguration essay, but my stomach's growling. Maybe a trip to the kitchens is in order..

_S. Black_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. **

* * *

The Witterings of James Potter

_7th May, 1975_

Right so.. Tonight went really well! And when I say 'really well' I of course mean abso-bloody-lutely _awful_.

First off, M. SIRIUS BLACK is no longer allowed to use my personal supply of dungbombs, even when he has run out of his own stash. I spent a good three hours setting up the greatest fireworks display EVER occomplished at Hogwarts School. I should be in bloody record books! But no, I end up with two weeks of detention and another snotty letter home from Professor Mcgonnalosehermarbles.

Basically, my fanastic plan to woe the heart of fair lady (fair lady played by one, Lily Evans) was to have Remus bring her to the Quidditch pitch at exactly nine o'clock. There he would leave her and she would give witness to the greatest, most elaborate display of affection in the form of animated fireworks. It was a brilliant plan. I even finished that one so that it would say 'J.P loves L.E' in big grand letters upon explosion. And it would be romantic and she would fall into my arms and we'd live bloody happily ever after.

But no, Padders couldn't help himself. He _had_ to unleash no less than three dungbombs and a nose bleeding hex on Snape. It wouldn't have mattered so much if Lily hadn't been there when he did it, thus making the poor girl choke and heave at the smell. Snape whined loudly and dramatically about the 'absolute agony' he was in and insisted that Sirius had tried to kill him Naturally, Lily chewed Sirius' ear off and stomped off with that miserable toad to the hospital wing. I should've never trusted Sirius, things are getting far worse between those two. I don't like where it's going..

So, my blazing romantic efforts were for nothing. Remus tried comforting me, he said that the fireworks were lovely and would keep until next year. Then he gave me some chocolate, patted me on the back and told me that I'd have better luck next time. He says this everytime. I beginning to doubt my reclusive friend.

I packed everything up and eventually came inside. It was well after the curfew but I was so miserable I barely noticed Peeves hovering around, obviously looking for guilty students to terrorise. He spotted me. I ran. Into a suit of armour on the 2nd floor. The noise was probably enough to wake up everyone in the entire county let alone castle. So that's where detention comes in.

Thanks, Sirius. You giant git.

I'm going to bed now, before anything else happens. Before my world completely falls into darkness.  
**  
**_~ J. Potter._

P.S: Sirius is git.


	3. Chapter 3

Wise Words of the Wolf

_29th May, 1975_

Dear Padfoot,

If you are reading this then you have indeed tried to pry through my personal journal for only Merlin knows and all the nasty things I write about you in here.

The truth is, my dear friend is that this journal is not the journal you are looking for. In fact, said journal is with me right now. Happily stuffed between _Book of Spells Vol. 3_ and _History of the Goblic Wars_ in my school bag. Which happens to be slung over my shoulder as I take a joyful bounce down to breakfast this morning. Are you getting the point yet?

If you want to know so desperately what I converse with my journal perhaps you should have not left your soggy paw print in the corner of page 143. Don't think I didn't notice, Sirius. Ever since then, I've had a dummy journal. And who knows how many more? They could be anywhere, but which is the right journal? And don't blame this on Peter, we both know what deceit does to him.

See you at breakfast!

_~ Moony_

P.S: Get off my bed, I don't want to be riddled with fleas again.**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The Ramblings of a Rat

_July 2nd, 1975_

Dear Diary.. should I perhaps give you a name? Rufus maybe? I like that name, reminds me of that short Hufflepuff boy that James terrorised last week of term. Hahahahaa. James is so cool...

I've been home from school for about two days and Mother's already breathing down my neck about my friends. She hates James, which I can't understand because he's the greatest wizard I've ever met. Apart from Dumbledore, he's alright too. But James is my friend and she should ruddy well accept it, right Rufus?

I can see why she wouldn't like Sirius. He's a giant walking cesspit. Well, that's what Remus says sometimes.. Mother likes things to be clean.. and well, orderly. Sirius is anything but clean and oderly. But he makes a cute dog.

Remus gets on with everyone's parents. Probably because he's mentally old, with his slippers and tweed. Although he likes chocolate too much to be a grown up. But Mum doesn't like Remus cause' of his face. I mean scars. She thinks he's a criminal.. in tweed.

I wish I could go to James' now. I'm so bored, and Mrs Potter's pumpkin and bean pies are the best I've ever eaten. Even better than my Mum's. Don't tell her though, Rufus. She'll hex me with boils again!

She's calling me now. I better go see what she wants. Maybe there will be crumpets again..

Bye Rufus!

_Wormtail. _


End file.
